Talk:Navi
She's a female in the Manga, so I guess its safe to assume so. --Twilightwizard0309 (talk) 23:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) In the Majora's Mask pamphlet, it says Link starts out in the Lost woods searching for Navi... Haru Mclean Namikaze | talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' In the Manga She said she loved Link..AND GUYS DONT run around saying i love you all the time--AF 00:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC); Quote TheNewSheik (talk) 04:21, 28 August 2009 (UTC) well at least navi can say REAL words like;hey,listen,watch out/Link only:grunts, yells, and in some places sneezes Twilight Princess Hey guys, can we get rid of that section of the theories part where it mentions the fairy in Twilight Princess? I mean, I'm pretty sure that it's just a cursor, and really has nothing to do with the canonical nature of the Wii version... but let's agree on something before I do something stupid. [[User:Blue Ivory|'Blue Ivory']] 00:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking much the same thing. Aside from the fact that we have absolutely no facts to use as grounds for theorizing, it doesn't even appear in the version what's considered to be "canonical." --AuronKaizer ' 00:40, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. So may I? Get rid of it, that is.[[User:Blue Ivory|'Blue Ivory]] 01:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Preferably, I'd like a third party with some counter-arguments. Sometimes things get settled without proper debate. Regrettably, this manner of doing things takes time. The issue will always be open on the talk page if this should occur. So yeah, you can do it as far as I'm concerned. And if it is reverted, then we have a discussion, which makes this a win/win situation. --AuronKaizer ' 01:22, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::On that note, I'm fine with this being done as well. It's clearly just a cursor. -'Minish Link 01:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree, (get rid of it!) it's just a decorative cursor. —'TheNewSheik' 02:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Full agreement Oni Link 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I agree too! It was actually executed about 3 comments ago, but I'm just so exited to see all these people comment so fast that I had to jump in... --[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) What does she look like? Or is she just a glowing ball of light? -- 00:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :It is generally assumed that Navi and other such fairies are winged, humanoid beings, just like all the other fairies we see in the series, except not visible through the ball of light. Strictly speaking there's no proof but it seems likely. I know from an interview I read that the behind the scenes reason is that the N64 didn't have the processing power to deal with rendering a little humanoid character all the time in addition to everything else, so they made Navi/etc. a simple ball of light instead.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) And Tatl apparently has a face of some sort Oni Link 01:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :I was very confused for a second, till I found the quote "...Why are you looking at me like that? What, is there something stuck on my face?". Good point Oni.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... At the end of OoT... does Navi return in time with Link OR there is a Navi in the future and another Navi in the present? :While all anyone in OoT seems to talk about is Link, Navi apparently shares in all of his time travel related dealings. It's implied that the Hero if Time is simply gone from the Adult Timeline after Zelda sends him back. Navi was also sent back, so the same thing should happen to her. There's no particular reason that Navi would be split into two people.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:32, November 16, 2011 (UTC) MM theory Since both the official player's guide and Hyrule Historia confirm that Link is looking for Navi in the beginning of MM, we should probably remove this from the theory section and add it to the actual content of the page, saying something like "According to the official player's guide and Hyrule Historia, Navi...". --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:29, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Another OoT theory RE Navi! If Zelda sent Link back to his childhood, considering the prophetic dreams with Ganondorf, there may be a paradox, in which Link's childhood is spent saving Hyrule, and he becomes the Hero of Time, saves Hyrule and is sent back to his childhood by Zelda; in other words, the cycle never ends. Both Link and Zelda have very accurate dreams of the future - because they've already been there. So when Link returns to his childhood, maybe Zelda has sent him back to before the events occurred, before the Great Deku Tree died etc. Therefore, Navi returns to the Great Deku Tree in order to go to Link, and take him to the Deku Tree, thus beginning the adventure. Just a possibility. I mean, there's also the little scene in the palace garden where Zelda says that "Link" sounds familiar to her. 18:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Also, there's a quote on the OoT page, "The game ends with Navi flying away from Link in the Temple of Time, and shows the scene where he meets Zelda in the courtyard with the knowledge of what would happen, implying that he would tell Zelda of Ganon's plans and stop them from ever coming into fruition." - I don't know how they'd stop Ganon before, as there wouldn't be any tangible proof besides the words of two 10 (?) year olds. This also, I believe, supports a paradox theory, because they'd have the open the Gate of Time to get the Master Sword to defeat Ganondorf, but then Link would become trapped in the Spirit Realm again, yada yada yah. :Could just be the product of my convoluted thought process, but that's what I think, anyways! xD 18:11, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ...Just like you said, after Zelda sends Link back to the past he is seen returning to the Temple of Time...Not back to his bed where he can pass off the whole thing as a dream. Oni Link